1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool to be used in dentistry and the use of this tool in new methods for the enplacement of dental prostheses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool which allows excavation or undercutting of a tooth or jaw bone in different configurations and depths, which may be used to (a) form an indentation around the base of a prepared tooth into which a gasket can be inserted to seal a veneer, crown or jacket in place on the tooth, (b) form either an annular or cylindrical hole in a tooth or jaw to receive an insert upon which a crown or artificial tooth can be mounted, or (c) obtain a plug of bone material, which harvested bone material can be crushed to granular particles and placed around the base of a tooth as a bone augmentation and strengthening procedure.
2. State of the Art
It is conventional practice in dentistry to apply a veneer prosthesis to a tooth which has been damaged either as a result of trauma or disease, i.e. caries. Generally, the surface enamel of the tooth is partially removed by grinding to form a relatively even surface, a mold is taken of the tooth and the surrounding portion of the mouth to form a prosthesis, which is then adhesively secured to the previously ground down surface.
Such a veneer is generally not subject to the extreme structural stress to which the facing transverse surfaces of teeth are subject, but rather, is applied to a vertical, buccal or labial surface. The veneer is intended primarily for cosmetic purposes, but also to protect the remaining enamel of the tooth from further damage caused by chemical or bacterial action. Great care must be taken to insure that the veneer is securely applied to the tooth substrata so as to not only be cosmetically satisfactory, but also insure against stress during chewing. Dentists must carefully place the veneer against the surface, and by eye insure that it has been properly placed
In teeth which have received more extensive damage, major portions of the tooth's surface may be replaced by a crown. Normally the surface is prepared to a desired shape which will help retain the crown. A mold is then made of the remaining prepared tooth in order to shape the portion of the crown which will be in contact with the tooth. The resulting crown is thereafter mounted on the prepared tooth. Various tools have been developed to shape the tooth, such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,058 issued Apr. 8, 1940 to Brooks, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,354 issued Sept. 25, 1984 to Rigaud. Additionally, a post may be mounted in the tooth or in the underlaying jaw as an aid to holding a crown or artificial tooth in place.